


One Full-on Goth

by OneSlimyBoi



Series: Not So Straight From Hell [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, He's also sorta horny, Horror Films, M/M, Mentions of Sex, R.I.P Virgil, Roman is a simp, Sexual Jokes and Innuendos, goth virgil, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSlimyBoi/pseuds/OneSlimyBoi
Summary: Roman bets Virgil that he can't go full goth and is only a low effort emo, and Virgil decides to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Not So Straight From Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	One Full-on Goth

They were having a movie night, this time all six of them together. Roman and Virgil had advocated for a Disney marathon but the others had disagreed, apparently bored of it. It was followed by offended princey noises _and_ offended emo noises, you never get bored of Disney! Ever!  
  
But they settled for watching something else instead. They had been watching a more lighthearted film for a while, _technically_ a pixar and not a Disney film, but when it ended Remus wanted to put a horror film in. Patton gasped, “No! Horror films are scary!” He pulled a pillow close to his chest, worried at even the idea of a horror movie.   
  
“That’s the point, pipsqueak.” Remus said, grabbing the remote, “I hope it’s super gorey!” He cackled and Patton was up and out of the room in seconds, retreating to his own room, probably to hug his plushies.   
  
“Are you going too?” Roman asked as Logan got up. Logan hummed, “I have no interest in watching this film. Or most films. They are useless fictional wastes of time.” He said, grabbing a book from the bookshelf. Roman rolled his eyes, “Alright, whatever. Bye, nerd.”  
  
Virgil watched Logan leave, squinting his eyes, “I swear to god he just went in the direction of Patton’s room.” Remus tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth, giggling, “Well then, i hope Patton likes it rough.” Virgil made a disgusted face, “ _Ew_.” He flicked a piece of popcorn at Remus’ face, but it was clear Remus barely felt a thing. Stupid super-species demons.   
  
“Are we gonna watch this, or what?” Roman asked, slouching down and groaning, “I’m getting _bored_.” Virgil huffed, “Impatient much?” Roman stuck out his tongue in response. _Real mature_. Virgil looked down as Janus’ head appeared in his lap, he raised an eyebrow, “Am i your personal pillow now?”  
  
“Yep.” Janus said, popping the p. Virgil sighed, “I get no respect around here.” He muttered. They were about halfway through the movie, they had finally got Remus to stop yelling about them having murder sex, (whatever _that_ was) when Roman suddenly spoke up, “That girl has Virgil’s style.” He said, pointing to the screen.  
  
Janus scoffed, “Yeah, expect she did it properly. Virgil’s just some half-assed emo, she’s a full goth.” Virgil lightly smacked his head, “Hey! Emo and goth are different things.” He huffed. Janus turned over and looked up at him with a smirk, “Yeah, and you can’t even do emo properly.” Virgil resisted the urge to push him off his lap and onto the floor.   
  
“Actually, that’s a good point. She looks way cooler.” Roman said, nodding “Bet you couldn’t do full goth.” Virgil looked at him pointedly, “Is that a _challenge_?” Roman grinned at him, “If you take it as one.” He replied smoothly. A smirk crawled onto Virgil’s lips,  
  
“You're _on_ , princey.”  
  
\--  
  
Roman hadn’t really thought too much about it, Virgil probably wasn’t serious anyways. However, a few days later, Virgil came back to the apartment with a big bag full of something, some store he’d never heard of on the front. Roman tilted his head, “What’s in there?” He asked curiously.   
  
“Mind your own business, prince wannabe.” Virgil said, sending him a look and heading for his bedroom. Roman gasped, “How dare you! I would make great royalty!” Virgil rolled his eyes and sent him a small smile before disappearing into his room.  
  
The same small smile that always made Roman’s heart skip a beat. ...expect it never beat in the first place. He really needed to stop using these heart analogies. Sure, Virgil’s little smirks were entertaining and all, but when he smiled, like _actually_ smiled, Roman felt like he’d just won the lottery, like the gods had personally blessed him with seeing that adorable little dorky emo smile.   
  
He’d often wondered if Virgil ever felt the same thing, faster heart beats and head spins, but maybe it wasn’t mutual. The thought of it not being made him feel…. Upset? He was having a hard time getting the names right for all these new emotions he was experiencing, it was a _lot_.  
  
He sighed, if it was just him, it wouldn’t be the end of the _world_ or anything, but it would be pretty shit. _Wow, how poetic, Roman._ He groaned to himself, how did humans _do it_? All these feelings and thoughts… Having more than drugs, fights, sex, and fight sex to think about was too _much_.   
  
Remus walked into the room, well, he was practically skipping actually, but that’s how he always walked. “Howdy RoRo!” Roman only gave a murmur in response. Remus raised an eyebrow, reaching for one of the cupboards, “What’s up, brobro? You look like you just swallowed some really nasty cu-” Roman swiftly cut him off, “ _Nope_.” Remus huffed and Roman sighed again, “It’s just… Virgil.”  
  
“What? You two haven’t boned yet?” Remus asked with a gasp. Roman shot him a glare, “Have _you_ and _Janus_ done it yet?” Remus growled and crossed his arms, “He just shuts down everytime i make a move! After a minute, it’s no fun anymore!”   
  
Roman snickered, and Remus punched his arm. “Okay, okay…!” Roman said, putting up his hands in surrender, then sighed, “But seriously… i have all these icky _feelings_ and i don’t know how to handle them!” He whined. Remus stuck his tongue out, “Gross, feelings. Who needs those? Just go in there and give him a good fuck.”  
  
Roman sighed heavily, “You know, _something_ tells me he wouldn’t really appreciate that.” Remus shrugged, “Make him like it.”   
  
Roman sighed, “You’re really no help, are you?” Remus shrugged again, grabbing a pack of chips and shoving a few down his throat. Roman decided to ignore him and his gaze fell to Virgil’s closed bedroom door, a MCR poster hanging on the front. Roman rather liked the music when Virgil had introduced him to it, but it wasn’t his favourite, he liked disney soundtracks the best.  
  
They disagreed on a lot, like how Roman thought coffee was horrific and Virgil drank it straight with no sugar or milk, but they also agreed and enjoyed a lot of the same things, like Disney, and more. It felt nice to share interests with someone, it wasn’t really a thing demons did. Like all this dumb crush nonsense.  
  
Roman groaned again, slamming his head against the counter. _Ow._ This human stuff was, as always, too complicated.   
  
\--  
  
It was the next day, Roman was hanging on the couch by himself, rewatching Disney movies and shows he’d already seen. Even though there was a lot of stuff he still hadn’t seen, he already had favourites he could rewatch over and over without getting bored. They brought him a sense of comfort he hadn’t felt before, it was nice.  
  
He hadn’t even noticed the apartment was empty until he got up to go to the kitchen, realising it was completely silent. They’d been told multiple times to stop eating the food, but a little snack every once in a while was fine… probably. He shrugged it off, the humans wouldn’t _starve_ , they’d been _fine_.  
  
He grabbed a quick snack, munching on it until he heard a door open and he spun around, apparently he wasn’t alone after all. He swallowed, Virgil’s door was now hanging half-open, with him standing in the doorway, looking directly at Roman.  
  
But he looked… different. Like… different, different. Like _holy fucking sweet jesus christ crapping shit_ different. Roman had almost forgotten about their conversation during the horror film those nights ago, but Virgil clearly hadn’t.  
  
He was standing there, the usual messy eyeshadow under his eyes had been applied probably with extra eye makeup, and black lipstick. He was wearing a spiked choker and a black crop top, fingerless gloves, and _holy_ _shit_ he was wearing a black mini skirt too, with fishnet stockings and chunky black combat boots. Roman couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
  
“Told you i could go full goth.”   
  
Roman could have sworn he was actually about to implode. Virgil was already cute enough as it was, but in _that_ outfit... He must have been staring silently for too long because Virgil’s face dropped a little and he shrank back, “Is it too much?” He asked, anxious thoughts starting to cloud his head.  
  
Roman had never shook his head so fast in his _life_. It was _amazing._ Fantastic, tremendous, outstanding, magnificent, every adjective he could think of! It was beautiful, and honestly, a little overwhelming. Or a lot overwhelming. His face was burning more than fresh lava from an erupting volcano.  
  
“It’s- it’s sensational! Breathtaking, i tell you! Like really i think i need some air-” Roman said, waving his hand and chuckling to himself, trying not to seriously _fucking implode_ on himself. He coughed a few times, he really needed to calm down and stop acting like some flustered idiot, “It's good. Very good.”  
  
Virgil’s cheeks were an adorable pale pink and Roman was sure if he didn’t get himself under control right then he might melt into a puddle on the ground. He took a deep breath and Virgil spoke up again, “Not too much, then? I’ve never done this before but it was pretty fun.”   
  
Roman nodded, “Yeah i…” He looked Virgil up and down again and some sort of instinct inside of him seemed to click. He was urged to move forward and before he knew he was going, going right up to wear Virgil stood. Close, like, really, _really_ close. He blinked, when did he get that close?  
  
“Uhm… Roman..?” Roman looked down at Virgil’s on-edge voice, seeing the look on his face, a part of his brain said to step away and back off, but the other part of his brain, well... demons don’t usually apologize or back off, do they? No, what demons do is…  
  
He grabbed the door handle and pulled the half-open door behind Virgil to a close with a small slam. Virgil jumped slightly, giving him an apprehensive look, “Wh- what was that for…?” Roman eyes seem to flash, a bright shining red. But red eyes usually meant more bad than good, and considering this was a literal demon standing in front of him, Virgil felt his nerves tenfold and his anxiety kick up.  
  
Roman didn’t answer him, staring directly into his eyes, Roman’s had turned so bright, it hurt to look back at them, he almost had to cover his own with his arm. What the heck was Roman _doing_?  
  
All of a sudden he was pushed roughly against the door, one of Roman’s hands gripping his chin and tilting his head upwards as the other gripped at his thigh, making his go impossibly red. His breath hitched in his throat, Roman was looking at him with _that look_ and his heart was about to beat right out of his damn chest. Then Roman was slowly leaning in, so close, too goddamn close, and holy _shit_ , his brain was somehow frozen and screaming panic at the same time.  
  
But then Roman stopped, lips barely an inch away from Virgil’s. He was so close Virgil could feel the warm breath on his face as those eyes stared deeply into his. The bright shine from his eyes dulled, and he started to blink like he was coming out of some sort of trance.   
  
He moved back, stumbling slightly. His eyes widened, “I-” He cursed to himself, “Shit. Sorry about that… it’s just..” He breathed out, “Demon stuff.” He murmured. He internally cursed himself again, he should be able to keep it under control, they weren’t even _in_ the underworld.  
  
Virgil could only stare helplessly, unable to process what the _heck_ had just happened. Roman just- just- pinned his against a door and almost _kissed_ him. His eyes, they had been so fucking _bright,_ they could of almost blinded him. Like- like some sort of twilight vampire shit!  
  
What did Roman say? “ _Demon stuff_ ”, not really that informative. He awkwardly cleared his throat, brushing non-existent dust off of himself, “It’s uh… it’s… okay, i guess? I mean, you should really like… ask people first, you know consent and all… but yeah... this is a pretty unprecedented situation…. Uhm… yeah.” He shrugged, rubbing his arm up and down.   
  
Roman slowly nodded, “Yeah i… yeah. Just… couldn’t help myself, i guess. You look too good in that.” Virgil felt his face go red and his shoulders tighten, making Roman chuckle softly. That made his head spin even more, what was that really soft, nice laugh? _Goddamn_ , wasn’t this guy meant to be a demon!?  
  
Demons aren’t sweet or soft or lovable in any way! This guy was breaking the rules--! _Wait, lovable?_ Oh shit, now Virgil was freaking out even more. Roman’s voice washed over him once more, as the other sent him a smile, “You missed a spot with your lipstick, you know.”  
  
Virgil’s eyebrows creased, “I did?”   
  
Roman nodded, Virgil moved aside as he pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside. Virgil followed after him, watching as Roman went over to the dresser and picked up the black lip.   
  
Virgil thought the other was going to just hand it to him so he could fix it, but instead he took Virgil’s chin into his hand again, albeit gentler this time, and started to do it _himself._  
  
Virgil was trying not to go red again as Roman applied the lipstick, it had been a curse from the start that these guys were so attractive but up close they just got _more_ good-looking. And this one had actually almost _kissed him._  
  
 _Him_ of all people. These guys were like ridiculously dummy handsome, every time they went out people gawked at them like art on display, Roman could literally have anyone he wanted, _anyone_ , why on earth would he want plain old _Virgil_?  
  
Most of the time all he did was lazily put on eyeshadow and sit around in an oversized hoodie, getting anxious over stupid things, staying up all night because of his insomnia and having breakdowns every time he had a project due. Hell, he wouldn’t even be able to _go_ to college if he hadn’t had so much help from his friends.  
  
Maybe it was just the outfit, and Roman just liked how he looked. That hurt a little, and still, he wasn’t even attractive, even with this outfit on. Although he looked better than usual, he was no model. It didn’t add up, none of it did.   
  
“Hey, i can hear your overthinking brain ticking away from here.” Roman said, pulling away and capping the lipstick, “You know something Virge, you’re really pretty, even when you're just sitting in an oversized hoodie, you’re still beautiful.” Virgil’s face flushed and he turned away, wondering for a moment if Roman could read minds, “No i’m not.” He mumbled.  
  
Roman took his head into both of his hands this time, cupping his cheeks, “Hey now, listen to me. Your goddamn gorgeous, you got it?” He said, almost like a threat. A threat… for Virgil to like himself. Virgil couldn’t meet his eyes, face still flushed pink, but Roman smiled anyways.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes!” He said chirpily, demeanour changing all over again for the like fifth time that day. He put the lipstick down and headed back over to the door, “How about we go watch the black cauldron?” He asked. Virgil gave him a puzzled look, “How’d you know that’s my favourite?” Roman shrugged with a smile, “I listen, i guess.”  
  
Virgil followed him back into the living room and over to the couch. The outfit wasn’t exactly the comfiest thing to sit in, but he could change later. As Roman put the movie on and sat down beside him, already exactly chatting about it, Virgil wasn’t sure he could pull himself away if he wanted to.  
  
...Oh, crap.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> o o p-
> 
> haahaha.... SO- that's two scam kisses now, huh? alright, well i guess i owe you guys an almost logicality kiss where i rip it away last second, huh? don't worry, i'll get on that-
> 
> AaAHhaha... Roman's is a simp. But also he goes from simp to horny top in like 2 seconds and its like woah Roman, calm down, keep it in your fUCKING PANTS-


End file.
